bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Part 5
It was just a week until Halloween and all throughout school there were rumors about pranks that would be pulled on the lead up to that faithful day. Michael mostly ignored the rumors, usually he jumps at the opportunity to play practical jokes but at this time he was still throbbing from his fight with Devin, and just wished to stay away from everyone. Though his sister stopped by, explained everything going on at home, much of it bad, and then left. When Michael was in the hall he noticed Christy spouting out rumors of the fight with Devin and Michael. The days afterwards someone (Christy) had told the entirety of the school that Devin and Michael were preparing to fight again, yet nothing happened. Michael walked over to her in the hall, and seemingly startled her from her ill conceived gossip. "Hi, Michael!" She exulted, fakely. He grew bored of her instantly. Shut it with this crap. ''He gritted his teeth. That forced smile of hers made him almost enraged, though he kept a collected disposition. This was the girl that very nearly ruined his relationship the previous year, with her prying nature. "So, Devin and I are getting ready for a fight huh?" He asked, with reproach. "What?!" She exclaimed, falsifying her previous statements. She knew, he knew, and yet she was still willing to play the ploy. Which aggravated him further. "I didn't know of a fight. But you two are fighting, right?" She asked, as if her career was with the tabloids. He shuffled past her and continued on his way. As he bounded down the steps he was greeted by Peanut. Michael was going to continue past if it weren't for Peanut's insistence, otherwise. "Hey, Johnny needs to talk to you." He relayed. "Great, where is he?" Michael asked, vicariously annoyed. He knew what this entailed from the Greaser. "Well you need to go over to New Coventry and see him." Peanut replied. Michael rolled his eyes, and let out a scoff. "So, Johnny needs me, yet he won't approach me?" He scoffed yet again. "Well if he really needs something so fucking bad why doesn't he just come here like the king he is and talk about it with me?" This time Michael stood before Peanut, he was much taller than Peanut and so their face to face was met more with Michael looking down at Peanut. "Listen, man, Johnny just needs to talk to you very badly and he needs you. Please just go see him, man." Peanut was a git, as Michael considered. "Whatever." Michael replied, ignoring the half-wit response and going back to the dorm. As he arrived he thrusted the door closed and shut the blinds, leaving the room in a bitter darkness of sorts, that captured the very essence of loneliness. At this time he just wished to be alone, though by the higher esteem he was considered a 'popular' kid at Bullworth. There was not a day gone by that some bozo tried to bide their time with him, and Michael would brush them off. He knew who his true friends were, but then he really didn't. At this point he didn't really have any plans in store, ''just hide away and never come out. ''Though class would be hailing all students to return to the classroom and see to it that attended to their schedule. Michael had Art next, and truly did not have the rendered ability to suceed as an artist. He decided that he would just skip class and remain in the dorms, have a sick day of sorts. Actually, ''maybe he'd go to the gym and train with Tony, ''or go try some unknown illicit substances with Jack. That's what he needed, to be high. He left school and took a taxi to the Blue Skies Industrial Area. He didn't care if he were marked a truant, all he cared about was whisking away all his starveling worries, and condemnations. Allow his freedoms to flow peacefully, and with tranquility. When he arrived he found the door to be shimmied open, this worried him. Jack always did well to protect his home, as the materials inside were illegal and could be sold, or he could be fragged and sent off to the ward. Michael peaked in through the window first and found only darkness. He looked around, and found no one in his direct vicinity. He pulled the handle and slowly edged his way in. The place had been juked. Furniture, everything but the kitchen sink had all been removed. ''Fuck! Michael grabbed his phone and began to dial Jack's number, but then he realized the other line may be fucked too, so he frantically dropped the call. He walked out of the house and a downpouring of rain began to culminate. The cool breeze had swept through and left him shuddering. Finally, he decided on something else. He texted Charles. Michael: Meet me at Jack's. After pressing send he noticed something wedged beneath the floorboard on the deck. It was an envelope, well concealed, and hidden from view. Michael wouldn't have noticed it had he not searched every inch of the compound, and was aware of the one location that Jack liked to hide things. He drew the envelope from its perch, and began to read it. Hey, '' ''So some fucker let the cat out of the bag. If you have found this it means I trust you. In spite of this you may be watched now, the pigs will come kicking down the door anyday now. I actually am wondering what it is they're waiting for as it appears they already know. I tried to talk to Edgar but he decided these weren't his affairs. Some fucking cousin, aye? Anyways, they're probably sending me off to Happy Volts to be Gary's bitch, have a good day. Don't come after me, we don't need a threesome in the cell. Jack Michael found himself laughing at Jack's little letter, of all the things one could say this is what he decided on. Still he was fondled in desperation as he awaited Charles' response. He actually decided that he was going to hide in a bush and wait for confirmation from Charles, as he didn't know if he was being watched. It wasn't until a few minutes passed where Charles affirmed his arrival. So Michael waited further, the weather itself was beginning to get worse and the downpour of rain was even worse than it was earlier in the day. The clouds had flatly overtaken the sky, obscuring it entirely. When Charles arrived Michael withdrew from the bushes, Charles took humor in this. "What are you hiding from?" He joked. "Shut up!" Michael exclaimed, haltingly. "Jack got taken out." He informs him, which happens to shut Charles right up. "Read this note." Michael handed it to him and it took some time for Charles to read it entirely before looking up from it, his face completely faded of all joy and youth. "Shit." Was all Charles could muster forth to say. They were both shocked by what had overtaken their dear friend. Michael even feels an overwhelming compilation of guilt, feeling that since he had not spoken to his friend in months he was not there to assist him when the time came that he would be apprehended by the law. "We need to see Edgar." Charles said. ''The townies? ''Michael thought to himself. "Remember what happened last time we encountered The Townies? A fight erupted, I don't think they'd take pleasure in having us snooping around asking questions." Michael said with sarcasm, but also a hint of seriousness in his tone. "What are we supposed to do, then?" Charles demanded, dilligiant by his own statement. Michael knew he was right, but dealing with the Townies given their current reputation could prove to be an issue that would result in the pair of them receiving a beating like no other. Still, there was little else they could do at this time and desperation began to set in. If Jack really was in the Asylum then he was probably getting thrashed around like a little chew toy. Category:Blog posts